Fixing History
by Avery Star
Summary: Celestia gives Twilight Sparkle a mission to other worlds to find the mysterious princess. Cadance describes that the mysterious princess was a gift from Bunny Country king and the Katalot co-leader. Twilight faces difficult situations with her relationship with Flash Sentry while other handsome princes appears. Nymphia is determined to help find Twilight the princess and secrets.
1. Threatening News

In the silent room, the young princess scanned around the new princess's room. To the young princess, the new princess was too good to be true, but she knew that she must tell that new princess. Something very shocking and dark. Something that no pony in the land of Equestria would believe.

Princess Twilight Sparkle put her book down. She was frustrated, she couldn't focus on anything except for her new personal guard, Flash Sentry. He's always going in and out of her life. Twilight thought he was so…handsome? Twilight shook the thought away and tried to focus on her new studies.

A few minutes passed and a loud voice was heard. The voice was Flash's voice. His on-duty voice - the royal guard voice. Flash knocked onto Twilight's door and she replied, "Come in," she put her book down.

Behind Flash was a small filly sized Alicorn. She didn't know anything about her. The young Alicorn introduced herself, not giving any chance for Flash to introduce her to the princess. "I'm Princess Nymphia. I'm from…the…" She gulped. Princess Nymphia looked timid to Twilight, but she recovered and slowly let her words out. "I have most threatening…warning!"

Flash gave Princess Nymphia a confused look. The look that said but-you-didn't-say-that. Twilight interrupted, "Why is it a 'threatening warning'?"

"Well, you see…King…"

"King Sombra has come back?!"

"No, King Arceous has come back to give revenge."

Twilight was puzzled, "Who is…King…" She couldn't even pronounce the king's name.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, King Arceous is one of the most threatening kings. He has once changed one century of the history in this universe. Well, but that was before Star Swirl existed…" Princess Nymphia explained.

"I'm completely lost," Twilight admitted to the young princess in front of her. She was a little embarrassed though.

"Don't be embarrassed, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Princess Nymphia gave a warm smile that comforted Twilight to give back a smile too. "Princess-"

Twilight interrupted Princess Nymphia, "Sorry, just call me Twilight."

Princess Nymphia looked down, "Oh, okay. Sure…" She looked back up with a serious face, "King Angelo the 65th is our ruler of this universe, but he was abducted by someone who has not revealed itself. And that one hasn't even shown anything, and no one knows anything. The high ranked Community Members scanned him with a powerful technology and saw his basic data. They found nothing that was related to anyone who exist in our universe. Meaning he was from another or to make it clear, outside of our universe.

"The mysterious one escaped without a word. I was sent out on a task by…um…" Princess Nymphia stumbled.

"By…who?" Twilight wanted to know. Was Princess Nymphia Princess Celestia's new star pupil?

"By my eldest sister." Princess Nymphia covered the truths under her other truth. Then, she continued, "To report this to you, Princess Twilight Sparkle - I mean Twilight."

Twilight nodded. She was still wondering if Princess Nymphia was Princess Celestia's younger sister. No, it couldn't be that way because she only had one sister, Princess Luna.

"Back to the explanation of the threat." Princess Twilight Sparkle moved her 'eldest sister' information aside for now and turned her attention to Princess Nymphia. "Right now, an unfair ruler named King George the III is controlling many lands. Parts of them have released that slaves were okay now. Before he was crowned in…um…"

Twilight spoke out a wild guess, "Canterlot?" Princess Nymphia shook her head. Twilight guessed again, "Crystal Empire?"

Princess Nymphia continued, "No, somewhere else."

A low stallion voice asked Princess Nymphia, "Where?"

Twilight was so focused onto Princess Nymphia's news that she forgot all about Flash!

Princess Nymphia froze. All of a sudden, she collapsed onto the floor of the Friendship Castle. Twilight looked at her in shock and levitated her. Flash stepped up eyed around the room. No pony to be seen around.

Princess Celestia walked around her best pupil's castle. She knew that she should've knocked onto the door, but her visitor teleported her inside the castle. Her visitor spoke quietly, "I am warning you that there is an intruder inside this castle."

Princess Celestia and the visitor stopped in front of Princess Twilight Sparkle's room. The visitor knocked without a single word.

The door opened and Princess Twilight appeared. Twilight's face flushed. Her head floated with words. She was surprised to see her mentor in her castle with some strange pony that she didn't even know.

Behind Princess Twilight was Princess Nymphia. Princess Nymphia peeked outside of the room. She looked at the pony besides Princess Celestia and ducked behind Twilight. Twilight looked at the startled young princess.

Princess Celestia broke the silence, "Princess Twilight Sparkle, who is this?"

Before Twilight could answer, Princess Celestia's visitor gave a strong glare at Princess Nymphia. The visitor revealed a rifle. Twilight's mind filled with shock. The visitor spoke in a highly positioned voice, "You must surrender! By the orders of the Spell City Castle, Princess Ninfia!"

Princess Nymphia tried to hide behind Twilight for defense, but she knew it would be no use. Flash looked at the action. He flew to Twilight and stood tall in front of the two young princesses.

A voice echoed in the hallways, "Hey, Ninf, where are you?" It was a familiar voice to Princess Nymphia. It was Prince Blacky. He had come all the way looking for the wrong Princess Ninfia. She was Princess Nymphia, not Princess Ninfia.

Princess Celestia looked at Prince Blacky, the black stallion with yellow lines on him. The prince bowed to the princesses, "Excuse me, my princesses. I'm looking for Princess N-" He looked at Princess Nymphia and looked at the pony with a rifle targeting at Princess Nymphia.

He looked at the pony with the rifle and harshly gave an instant demand, "You! Drop that rifle now! You hear?" The pony who was holding the rifle obeyed Prince Blacky's command. Prince Black continued, "You are demoted, you've broken a specific rule that was already clear to everyone of the army! What are you thinking?"

The pony beside Princess Celestia gulped but he stammered, "Sir, but-"

Prince Blacky interrupted him, "You are fired! You have revealed that you are a one of King George's loyalist! You may no longer access to the palace in any ways!"

"But you must understand that Princess Ninfia sent me here to get her." The pony pointed at Princess Nymphia.

Prince Blacky shook his head. "Still, you are fired. You raised thy weapon at an innocent princess!"

Flash Sentry watched every moment and listened closely to each words that Prince Blacky spoke. He was trying to learn the consequences of doing something wrong. He imagined Captain Prince Shining Armor doing that to him. It was terrifying, but it couldn't be that terrifying as Prince Blacky.

"Now, leave!" Prince Blacky ordered to the pony. The pony left his weapon on the floor of the castle and ran outside of the attention. "Excuse me, my princesses," Prince Blacky bowed to each of them.

Princess Celestia greeted him in a serious voice.

Princess Nymphia gave a sigh of relief out, "Thank you, Prince Blacky!"

Prince Blacky looked at Princess Nymphia slowly coming out of the shield. "No problem, Princess Nymphia," he smiled, but his smile turned serious, "Still, you must be more careful with all of the serious fight."

"Of course," Princess Nymphia agreed.

"And for you, royal guard," Prince Blacky smiled at Flash Sentry, "Nice defense! You've got a great spirit in you for a royal guard!"

Flash bowed down, "Thank you sir."

Prince Blacky shook his head, "No, you could just call me Blacky. Too many 'sir's that I don't think I can keep up with now. Your name please?"

Flash got up and answered calmly, "Flash Sentry."

"Hm. Nice name," Blacky smiled in amused tone.

"Prince Blacky, what are you here for buddy? Aren't you supposed to be lining up the armies?" Another stallion voice came. This time, it was a yellow stallion with black eye color.

Blacky turned around and smiled, "Um…well, yes. But I'm taking a few minutes off. Was that okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Hey, what's Princess Ninfia doing here? She's a little smaller than last time I seen her…"

Blacky put his hoof on his forehead. "It's a really long story. It has something to do with this fight. Now, you have any news from the meeting that I've missed, Jolts?"

"Yes, Blacky. You have. The leader of Katalot decided to stick with the Community and seems like she needs to settle her citizens. But since Katalot citizens are all…you know, reckless with stuff. It's really hard for her to…you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." He chuckled. "What else? Did Prince Keyriu ordered anything?"

"Yeah, he told us to make sure that Equestira and the Alternate Universe are not involved into this fight. Since Equestria's history also broke into the public news of new powers, some tories will try to fight here. But to the Bunny Country's Community Secondary Representative, he decided that somewhere in the universe had to have some place that was peaceful at least. He did not order any Bunny Armies due to King George's status."

"Of course."

"Jolty, can I ask you a question?" Princess Nymphia asked in even younger filly voice.

"Sure."

"Did Keyriu stamped a search party for Polly?"

"I'm afraid he doesn't tell that to Army Soldiers. I'm pretty sure Princess Sylveon would be able to give you details on that. I will ask her too."

"Thank you."

Prince Jolts saluted and gave a nod to Blacky, "We'll discuss more about this later."

Prince Blacky nodded in response, "Of course."

Prince Jolts walked in a different direction and vanished from the view. Princess Twilight sorted out the information that was spilled. It looked like there was some sort of a large fight than a small one…


	2. Nymphia's Past

Twilight's mind whirled with thoughts. There was one answer…the equation was not simple, but Twilight still got the solution. The answer was…W.A.R….

Princess Celestia looked at Prince Blacky, and Prince Blacky looked at Princess Celestia. It was an awkward silence until Princess Nymphia tugged Prince Blacky's hoof like he was her brother.

"Blacky, Sylvie is okay? She's not…hurt right?" Nymphia's voice trembled.

Blacky turned his attention to Nymphia and answered shaking his head, "Don't you worry about her. She'll be fine. She's already mastered upper classes for Prince Keyriu, but not yet Arceous. She's stronger than…" his face showed a faint blush, "me, but not yet mastered the true spirit of a royal guard." He smiled, making the redness vanish.

Nymphia let out a sigh of relief and put a weak smile. Prince Blacky was like an older brother to her. She only has sisters (including stepsisters). She shivered and let out a tiny sneeze.

Flash, Twilight, Celestia, and Blacky turned their attention to Nymphia. Flash asked in a low voice, "Are you okay, princess?"

Nymphia coughed and her body started to heat up. She slowly closed her eyes and fell down onto the castle floor. Blacky looked at her in shock, "Nymphia! What had happened?"

Twilight used her magic to get her a glass of water and a blanket. She gently handed the blanket. Flash took the glass of water and handed it to Blacky. Blacky gave her the water and she slowly sipped. The water was ice cold to her tongue even if it was not refrigerated or anything. She let out a drop of tear and sobbed.

Blacky tried to stay calm and quiet from asking for all the information, but he failed to do so for a little bit, "When did this start? Why didn't you tell me about this? How did you get this cold? What had happened to you? Who-"

Nymphia sat up and nodded weakly, "It's okay, Blacky. This is not abnormal." Twilight frowned, because it wasn't normal. Nymphia continued, "I had this ever since I was born. Sylvie and I always took care of this with Polly. Sylvie would get me water and sing our childhood song together. Polly would smile and play the computerized piano and we'd have fun and make my sickness go away. But ever since…" Nymphia stopped herself with her wet eyes showing sparkles of hope.

Blacky took a deep breath and continued the sentence for the rest of them, now that he understands, "…the fight went on, you've been separated from your sister and Polly." He sighed and looked at her in full of worries, "Why didn't you tell me that you were lonely and homesick?"

After Blacky had stated his question, Princess Celestia went through a flashback of her childhood with Princess Luna. Then, when she had to banish her own sister. It was painful and she could relate.

Nymphia spoke quietly, "I didn't want to recall when my mother had died." Flash's heart was stabbed by her words. Her mother had died…? Twilight stared at her in disbelief. Princess Celestia was emotionless and so was Blacky. Nymphia continued, "I remember that day like it was yesterday. She forced herself through many problems that I had given her. I cared about her, and deep inside, I knew she cared about me. I knew she didn't want show me that she cared about me, because of how opposite I was from how every kitty.

"I used to live in a dark world, surrounded by mean and nasty ones. That was before we've moved to Katalot. Everything was different and scary. All you can see is darkness and hatred. There was never a connection between my mother and I. Sylvie just played along, but I couldn't.

"I was opposite of Sylvie, and deep inside, I always believe I am. She offers me different choices and ways to live a life. My mother only showed her honest feelings towards her. Never with me, because she was horrified of how I just was.

"It took a few months before I got adjusted to Katalot. My eldest sister let me stay in her castle. Most of the time, I was with Sylvie during her free time in our room. She would teach me about her new findings and discoveries with me. When she was away in school, I spent in the castle garden planting flowers and making new nests for the other creatures. Those times, I was lonely inside, but in the outside, everyone seemed to see me as a lucky one.

"But one day, my mother came home with a high fever. I told her to rest calmly, but she did not listen. I wanted to protect her, but she just shooed away her own pain and forced herself to do things as usual. I worried a lot because Sylvie was on a trip to Spellers to compete for a degree of magic. I didn't go because I had failed on the audition. I never told my sister that I had failed, because I didn't want her to give up.

"When my mother collapsed onto the floor, I dialed, the hospital. She was taken away from me for weeks. I was not allowed to enter her room, so I stayed in my family castle, alone. We didn't have any guards or any maids, just me inside the silent castle.

"One month passed, and the hospital called. They had told me she had passed away. Sylvie wasn't home because of her Olympics practice and soccer match with the rivalry school. I cried for hours, hoping for summer to come and push in the coldness of winter." Nymphia broke into a long cry. Blacky and Flash stared at her with anger and shock. Twilight and Celestia looked at her in disbelief of the story.

The only thing that Nymphia missed was how cruel her mother had treated her…


	3. Differences Between Fate and Destiny

A few hours passed, Nymphia felt a whole lot better now. She opened her eyes wide and saw that she was in a dark room. There was a small moonlight shining through the curtains. She also heard whispers outside the room. She wondered where she was and who were outside of the room.

Nymphia slowly and silently, crept out of bed and spread out her filly wings. Her wings were smaller than Scootaloo's but she was able to fly. Her white feathered wings gently flapped them for a short distance flight for a small practice. She soared inside the room feeling magical laser lights surrounding her.

The door slammed open, and Twilight gasped in freight of the filly Alicorn. She was not only surrounded by magical ribbons, but also surrounded by evil spirits. Up in the air inside the room, Nymphia struggled to break free from a strange pain in her stomach. Flash took a peek inside the commotion and saw a spark of a ghostly figure.

 _"Princess Nymphia, I will only say this once. You must go to the rest of the ninety-nine worlds and fight against your fears. Polly will not survive if thou take anymore unexcused play."_

After the last word, the room got dark, and it was back to normal. Twilight and Flash scrambled inside the room to confront Nymphia.

Twilight asked Nymphia worriedly, "What and who was that? Are you okay?"

Nymphia, who was slowly getting herself up blurted a few words, "I... must... defeat... you..." There was a pause, then she continued in an angry tone, "Father!"

The ponies looked at her in shock, especially Prince Blacky. His eyes widened in horror, and concern to both the girl and her father. Flash and Celestia were speechless. No pony moved or talked, it was soundless and motionless.

Hours passed very slowly, and everypony was finally over with thinking about the five words that Nymphia had blurted out. Prince Blacky was the first one to brake the silence, "I've...never seen Nymphia say something like that."

Twilight fidgeted with her wings trying to distract herself from a sudden news. Although, she awkwardly looked at the two stallions sitting in front of her from time to time.

Flash let out a heavy sigh and spoke softly and slowly, "Why would she need to "defeat her father"?"

Celestia spoke in her normal tone, although she still shows signs of shock, "We mustn't talk her too much into that, but that is one question. I do have another, what had happened between them to make his daughter say such thing?" She was right, and that's the big question that the four ponies couldn't get the answer for hours of guessing.

In the corner of the room, Nymphia was just sitting there, shedding quiet tears. Her mind wandered with fear, anger, and confusion. She told herself, _Why did I just mention my father when he doesn't even exist?_ She tried her best to find a memory, but all she could see was her step-father's image.

Nymphia's father was a very chaotic Pokemon with very intelligent plans. He is no ordinary, but a legendary. He had a very sweet voice, but inside his soul was a cruel and dark. He used to be an enemy of Yosoomo's husband, Mewtwo. The two Pokemon had once shared a very interesting friendship, but had collapsed when power came to the main decision.

Her father was mostly red and tomato coloration. His arms were not ordinary arms, they were like hooves. His eyes were sharp and gray coloration, not a very realistic looking, just like a robot. His back had a weapon inside is shell. The shell contained a canon to fight his enemies without command.

No animal knows where he resides, but many of the citizen files believes that he is living somewhere in space farther away from the planet than Arceous though.

Princess Nymphia, stopped her sobs and walked to the table where the royals (Prince Blacky, Princess Celestia, and Princess Twilight Sparkle) and the Princess of Friendship's personal guard, Flash. She made no eye contact with anyone and mumbled, "Where are you, daddy?"

Flash Sentry's ears went up and stared at the youngest Alicorn. He interrupted the silence, "What did you say, Princess Nymphia?"

Nymphia looked up and realized that Flash had heard her mumbling something. She just shook off the thought and sat down on the empty chair beside him. She started to explain, "From what I've heard, my father does not exist here, but it may be a lie as the action that just happened a few hours ago." Nymphia took a deep breath and spread out the words like she was cursed to speak them, "All I remember is that my parents used to be very happy the way they were. We were escaping from the Mystical Universe."

Prince Blacky shook his head in confusion, "Wait, wait, wait a minute..." Flash, Celestia, and Twilight stared at Blacky in slight puzzlement at his reaction. He continued, "You're telling me that you're born in Mystical Universe?"

Nymphia lowered her head, "No, I'm talking about me before we've been split into fourths."

Twilight's eyes widened, "Into fourths?!"

Blacky was shocked to hear everything very late, "You mean, not only you just were time traveled, but actually split into fourths?!"

The little Alicorn nodded very slowly at their shouting. She continued to explain, "My sister spotted an asteroid and my father had put my sister, my mother, and I into the machinery and sent us to the Magical Universe." She took another deep breath and frowned, "But because of time travelling, that history no longer exists."

Blacky put a hoof on his face, "No wonder why you've got different Cutie Marks on each one. Your life has been repeated four times, so their destinies have all been different!"


End file.
